Your Guardian Angel
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: Natsu finally finds the courage to confess to a certain blond mage how he feels. Song-based. One-shot.


**A/N; Here's my first song-based / one-shot drabble. c: I hope you like it.

All characters and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima-sama,

The song, Your Guardian Angel, belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

But the story belongs to me~

* * *

Natsu found himself sitting at the same table his group usually sat at. However, today seemed much different than the normal day. He finally found the courage he longed to find. Today, he was abnormally early in the guild, waiting on a certain blond celestial mage to walk in at any moment. His fingers fidgeted with every bit of fabric he was wearing, and it was odd for the silver-haired barmaid to see. Mirajane, however, had a sneaking suspicion as to why he was so nervous.

The door to the guild opened in time with his decision to back down from the confession, but the smile on the blond's face made his eyes water. He had to do it. It was today or never. A small, wet sliver went down his cheek as he watched her take a spot at the bar with her usual perky smile on. It was a good thing she was in a good mood, but he was terrified his confession would leave her otherwise.

_When I see your smile,_  
_Tears run down my face,_  
_I just can't replace._

The feeling in his gut twisted as she turned to see Natsu standing there, fists clenched. The look on his face screamed determination, and it made Lucy wonder if he had found a job she might say "No" to. However, the slim wet path running down his face was enough to rouse her worry. Without another word to the babbling barmaid, she calmly walked over to the pinkette who seemed out of sorts today.

"Natsu?"

_And now that I'm strong _  
_I have figured out_

Another slip of wetness came from his eyes as he watched her face turn from perky to worried. He felt that she was worrying over nothing, while his insides were clashing over the stupidest thing. These feelings toward her didn't back down, and it seemed that she took his crying as something much more serious. To him, it was near apocolyptic, while to others it was about time he told her.

Another figure opened the door, and a cold air soon followed. The damned Ice Mage just had to show up at this time, didn't he. A grunt was heard from Natsu as Gray walked calmly over to their table. Only, he didn't sit down. No, he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders, making the fire mage burn with anger.

"Yo, flame brain. What's up with you?" Gray said coldly, referring to the tears streaming down his pinkening cheeks.

_How this world turns cold_  
_And it breaks through my soul_

Natsu stormed out of the guild in a flash of fury. He tried to ignore the calls of worry from his teammates behind him. Instead, he ran to Lucy's apartment, the one place he knew would be empty right now. The tears had ceased their falling, but the image of Gray's arm around Lucy was burning into his memory- No. Into his core. It was inevitable, he thought. The two acted like brother and sister so often, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

As he entered through Lucy's window, like usual, he was overwhelmed by her intoxicating scent. The same scent that drove him mad, the same scent that he fell in love with. The same scent he wanted for himself. His mind drove out the image of Gray's actions, but was still flooded with thoughts on the blond mage. The times he's saved her. The times he was the only one there to stop her crying. The times she's made him stronger by simply being there with him.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

_And I know I'll find_  
_Deep inside me_  
_I can be the one._

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, Luce." The pinkette forced a smile to his lips, trying to ease her worries.

He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts about the mage, that he hadn't smelled, or even sensed, that she had entered into the house. Let alone the very same room that he was in. The same room that he was in laying on her bed. He had thought she might actually stay at the guild and left him alone, but then again, when was that ever true? She was always there for him, no matter how stupid and reckless he was.

"But-"

She was cut off by a finger pressing gently on her lips. Natsu was unaware of when he stood, or even when he had walked up to her. Though, there was no stopping him now. It seemed his body was acting of it's own accord, which made his heart beat rapidly. He knew what he was going to do next, but he still was unsure if he should tell her or not. Then again, at the same time, he knew that he needed to tell her sooner or later. The sooner he got everything off of his chest seemed better. No more pain, right?

_"I will never let you fall._  
_I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there with you through it all.." He paused, staring into her wide chocolate eyes._  
_"Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

His shakey finger fell from her thin pink lips and he- still shakily- carressed her warm face. Her wide eyes seemed to be searching for something in him, but all he found was worry with she might reject him. Worry that she might run off now. Worry that she'd kick him out for his abruptness.

"I know that, silly. You've proven that to me over and over."

_"It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing _  
_And stars are falling- all for us."_ Natsu shut his eyes, forcing down the tears that threatened to spill.  
_"Days grow longer and nights grow shorter.._  
_I can show you I'll be the one."_

Natsu's face felt a spread of warmth over it, and it took the whole of three seconds for him to realize she was crying. His eyes opened slowly to see her just as shakey as he was. Her smile spread all over her face, reaching up to her eyes, which she closed soon after and nuzzled her face into the hand he was using to carress it. "Let me repeat."

_"I will never let you fall._  
_I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there with you through it all.. _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Lucy looked up to him, still smiling and crying. She pulled back from him, which seemed to put a severe crack into his soul. He spent all night writing those stupid lines, and even though he had tried his very hardest, he was sure she was rejecting his feelings. His eyes widened and he shook his head softly. _'At least I tried'_ he thought sadly.

Before he could turn to jump out of her window and leave, something stopped him that made his entire being so much more happy. Her soft lips pressed against his, and he felt like he could jump for joy at any moment. He actually did it. He actually got his feelings to hit her as hard as they hit him. His signature smile spread all the way over his features and he couldn't help the tears any longer. They seemed to explode from him, descending down his cheeks at a much more rapid pace.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay._

He watched her, still joyful but calmly, as she pressed herself into him and caught him off guard with a hug. He was finally overwhelmed by her scent, her entire being, and he couldn't have wanted it any other way. In his sight, the entire world around them turned an almost depressing monotone of various shades of gray. All of it, save for Lucy. She was the color in his world, the one who actually gave meaning to the seemingly meaningless word called _"life"_. She nuzzled her face on his neck and he found himself stroking his fingers through her silky hair.

_"Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray."_

Lucy looked up to him, small waterfalls cascading down her porcelain face and pink-tinted cheeks. "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu found himself at a loss for words at her statement, but soon pulled her forcefull to him and smiled, trying hard to force his happy laughter coming up. Lucy, however, couldn't contain her joyous laughter, as he soon heard it right in his ear. It was like music. Everything she said was like music to his ears. Music that he was going to be able to hear for the rest of his seemingly abnormal life.

Lucy pulled back from the embrace and wiped her eyes, still giggling softly. Natsu had stopped crying by now, and she spoke softly. "Say it again. Repeat yourself one more time for me."

Natsu smirked gleefully and picked her up bridal style, jumping from the window of her house and not caring about what the pedestrians thought of the near absurd action.

_"I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_


End file.
